Pokemon Mystery Dungeon The Cataclysm of Sinnoh
by The True ZX
Summary: When strange disasters begin plaguing the Sinnoh region, a few unlikely Pokemon will step up to defend their homes... and their lives. Each main character has their own chapters, marked by the chapter number followed by the 1st letter of their name.
1. Chapter 1T

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon and all related characters, moves and locations are copyrighted to Nintendo and Game Freak.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Cataclysm of Sinnoh<strong>

**Chapter 1T**

"Curses… How could I possibly lose to you?" A Gibile muttered before passing out on the makeshift dirt battlefield.

"You should ask yourself that." A Squirtle on the other side of the battlefield said while dusting off the front of his shell. "You're the one who challenged me after all."

The Squirtle then turns to his left and sees a large number of pokemon facing him. Some had fear in their eyes while others anger and determination. A confident smile creeps across the Squirtle's face.

"Who's next?" he says as he extends his right arm and makes a "Come at me" motion with his hand.

The nervous pokemon immediately fled back into the forests surrounding the makeshift battlefield. A male Ponyta and a female Girafarig immediately stepped forward.

"2-on-1, eh? While most would run away, I say BRING IT!" He said as his two new opponents took to the opposite side of the battlefield.

Most of the other pokemon grumbled a bit, missing their chance to defeat the cocky Squirtle and put him in his place. Others began to silently cheer for the two challengers and a few others went so far as to bet some berries on which side would win this 'round'. A Lombre bystander picked up and carried off the knocked out Gibile. Both sides squared off for a minute.

"Since you're by yourself, we'll let you make the first move." The Girafarig said smiling.

"Like being by myself is a bad thing." The Squirtle spat back before throwing out a Bubble attack from his mouth.

"Wow, little slow bubbles. Is that all?" the Ponyta spoke up, holding in a chuckle.

The Girafarig next to him couldn't help but giggle at the comment. The Squirtle then did something that shocked them both. He started a Rapid Spin in place with his shell, causing the bubbles to circle around and over him like a cyclone. He then sped off toward the two opponents, who were still slightly in shock. The Ponyta managed to snap himself out and dodge the fast-moving cyclone of bubbles, while the Girafarig was hit.

"Ungh." The Girafarig said as she was pushed back from the attack. "Little brat. Take this!" she said as she recovered and fired a Psybeam from her horns.

The Psybeam impacted the cyclone of bubbles, destroying a fair few, but failed to penetrate to the rapidly spinning shell in the center.

"Alright, that's it." Ponyta said before unleashing a Flamethrower toward the bottom of the cyclone.

The stronger Flamethrower easily engulfed the bottom and continued out the other side. Once the attack dissipated, though, they both noticed the spinning Squirtle shell wasn't there anymore. The Ponyta chuckled to himself.

"Guess my fire was too much for him." He said, not noticing that the cyclone was still going strong.

"I wouldn't know, because you missed me." The Squirtle's voice rang out, much to the opponents' shock.

The Squirtle's spinning shell then rose out of the top of the cyclone and stopped, sending Bubble flying in all directions. Both Ponyta and Girafarig lowered their front ends, closed their eyes, and braced themselves for the hits. Both were hit by a salvo of the water-type attack and both were slightly pushed by it. Squirtle followed immediately by firing a Water Gun from his mouth, hitting the Ponyta square on the head.

"Arrrrrrrrrghhh!" The Ponyta yelled as the super-effective stream of water took its toll on the fire horse.

"Ponyta!" The Girafarig called out before using Psybeam again to intercept the Water Gun.

Squirtle stopped his attack at that and watched to see what they would do next. Girafarig ran over to the injured Ponyta and helped him up. The Ponyta coughed out some flames to heat himself back up before glaring at the Squirtle.

"You got lucky, punk." The Ponyta spat before getting back into a battle stance.

"Please." The Squirtle calmly replied, "I thought we were battling."

"We're just getting started." The Girafarig defended.

"Oh, really?" Squirtle taunted, "Because it looks like that was all you could do."

"Oh, that's IT you little…" The Ponyta shouted as he took off running at the Squirtle, leading with his head.

Squirtle then noticed the Girafarig begin running behind the rushing Ponyta. He began running at the rushing fire horse, then withdrew into his shell (actual Withdraw) as he slid underneath. When he reemerged from his shell, Girafarig was right on top of him ready to slam her glowing tail onto him. Squirtle reacted quickly by jumping over the Girafarig and letting loose a Bubble attack in midair to her back, putting her front knees on the ground. He then landed behind the Girafarig and immediately followed up with another Rapid Spin attack, striking all of her legs, causing her to fall onto her side. The Ponyta finally had turned back around and began charging at Squirtle again. Squirtle simply stood behind the fallen Girafarig and hit his lowered head with another Water Gun, which knocked him onto his back and K.O.'d him. The same Lombre bystander from before walked onto the battlefield and carried the Ponyta away as the Girafarig got back up. She said nothing as she walked, one leg limping, after the fallen Ponyta and Lombre. The Squirtle laughed to himself.

"Come on, there's got to be _somebody_ that can give me a challenge." He proudly said to the crowd of pokemon.

Many of them began stepping onto the battlefield, many not caring who else walked out. They were now completely set on taking the cocky turtle down. Squirtle took a step back, not expecting so many to fight at the same time before going into his own battle stance with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, a lone Swampert was making his way through the woods, himself hearing the commotion and battles. He found a small clearing and saw a Gibile just standing up and rub his head. Next to him, a Lombre was setting a knocked out Ponyta on the ground while a Girafarig limped behind them. The Swampert quickly approached the Lombre.

"What's going on here? I'm hearing a lot of fighting." He said in a deep voice.

"Oh, finally an official R.T. member." The Lombre replied in a slightly nasally voice, "There's a lone Squirtle out there just asking for fights. He's really strong, this Ponyta is his fourth consecutive challenger and he's still going."

"You his friend?" The Swampert asked.

"No, I just help out the injured wild pokemon that fight in that arena further in the forest. Being so close to Veilstone City, it's a popular spot for competitions and for trainers. I am, however, nervous that the Squirtle out there is going to get himself badly injured. There's a good crowd out there wanting to defeat him."

"Alright, I'll check it out." The Swampert said while thinking _*He may even prove useful in our organization.*_

"Slap a little sense into that brat while you're at it." The Girafarig spoke up as Swampert began to leave.

He walked a little bit through the woods in the direction Lombre indicated and found a large opening and a large mass of wild pokemon forming a ring around something or somebody.

_*Guess the Squirtle is in the middle*_ he thought to himself.

He managed to secure a spot in the ring before it closed and saw the Squirtle in the middle, rotating his body and looking out at the masses of pokemon anticipating an attack.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" the Squirtle said to the encircling crowd, "BRING IT!"

That was the spark that set a handful of pokemon rushing into the ring. The rest of the ring followed a second later.

"Gonna have to make a move soon before there's no Squirtle left…" The Swampert whispered to himself.

The Swampert used his large back legs to leap over the converging crowd of pokemon and into the center right behind the Squirtle. Squirtle whipped his body around at the sound of a large 'thud' and saw the Swampert right in his face. Time seemed to slow for him.

"Tch." Was all Squirtle said before withdrawing into his shell and starting up a Rapid Spin.

Swampert was silent as he placed his giant hands on the spinning shell, picking up the turtle and jumping away just as the crowd converged in the center and began unknowingly fighting each other. Swampert landed outside the large scuffle. He ducked inside the forest before placing the Squirtle back onto the ground. He reemerged from his shell and immediately noticed that he was with the Swampert only, and he wasn't in the battlefield anymore.

"What the heck?" Squirtle said before facing the Swampert, "What happened? You trying to steal me or something?"

"Are you kidding?" Swampert calmly replied, "I just saved your life from that mob."

"I didn't need saving!" Squirtle shouted, "I would've beaten ALL of them if you didn't interfere!"

"Uh, no you wouldn't. You would've been taking more damage than you were giving." Swampert said before sighing. "Been there done that."

"Yeah, right." Squirtle replied, "I'm going back out there and beating all of them."

"Not before you hear what I have to say." Swampert said, blocking the little turtle's path.

"What, you going to yell at me for picking fights?" Squirtle spat, arms crossed.

"No, I'll just say that wasn't smart. First, I'd like to know if you have a name."

"Of course I have a name: Titan. Dad said he named me because I always acted like a tough guy."

"Well, Titan, names Marcus. You can call me Marc if you want. I lead a Rescue Team in this area. I heard all of the battling over here, and seeing some of the pokemon you faced, I'm impressed."

"Naturally. I'm going to be THE strongest pokemon around." Titan boasted.

"Alright. How about you join the Rescue division I'm a part of?" Marc said, slightly leaning towards the Squirtle.

"What's in it for me?"

"You can travel the whole area this division covers, maybe even further, and battle all sorts of pokemon to get stronger."

"I'm liking the sound of that. How do you sign up?"

"You gotta be recruited by a Team leader in the local division. Since I am one, just follow after me to the HQ."

Marcus began walking away from the scuffle still audible in the clearing. After he no longer heard the battle, he checked behind him to see Titan following right behind him. They cut across route 214 making sure to avoid all of the trainers and traveled to the east side of Veilstone City. A large cave loomed in front of them, and both entered without any hesitation. In the large well-lit room they immediately entered, they noticed a Garchomp with two scars over his left eye standing at the far end with an Ursaring, Granbull, and Machoke talking to him. Garchomp then dismissed them and turned and noticed the two water-types approaching him.

"Allow me to make introductions here." Marcus started, "This is Akula, the Rescue Division Leader. Leader, sir, this is Titan. He was in the middle of the disturbance at the other side of Veilstone. He has a lot of power for his size and I believe he can help us out."

"Titan, eh. It certainly is a fitting name." Akula said in a low growling voice. "Marcus knows strong pokemon when he sees them. He recruited you, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Titan answered, "I want to become the strongest pokemon around. He said I could get stronger faster through this Rescue Team stuff."

"Indeed you can." Akula said, "You will have to follow orders from Team Leaders, and some missions you may not fight at all, but everyone becomes much stronger in this organization. Are you interested?"

Titan lowered his head and closed his eyes in thought for a few seconds before looking directly into Akula's eyes. "Sign me up."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> Titan as a character was made by my little cousin, Nick. He originally went unnamed, but I came up with it after remembering the personality and movesets Nick picked out for him. The Division Leaders all have names as will a few Team Leaders, being significant characters, but their role in the story as a whole is minimal. Akula is the phonetic spelling for the Russian word for "Shark" (which a Garchomp is: a Land Shark). Team Leader Marcus is completely referenced from DA artist Pokediginut, whose OC trainer has a Swampert named Marcus, and thus, credit goes to him.


	2. Chapter 1I

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon and all related characters, moves and locations are copyrighted to Nintendo and Game Freak.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Cataclysm of Sinnoh<strong>

**Chapter 1I**

"We've got a cell breach! Jam all of the doors! Make sure no one escapes!" An individual said as he tore through a mechanical-looking hallway lined with pulsing red lights and blaring sirens.

The individual wore tight silver one-piece under-armor garment with black knee-length pants and a black and white spacesuit-looking shirt overtop. He had white boots that cut off just under his knees, bowl-cut light blue hair, and a yellow "G" was printed on the front of the shirt, revealing him to be a member of the Team Galactic organization. He quickly met with another grunt at the end of the hallway, a woman dressed in a similar manner as him.

"What's going on?" The woman asked.

"One of the cells was broken through. We have no less than 5 escapees running around the building. Spread the word and lock down the place." The man said, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, sir." The woman said before running back down the hall she came from.

Meanwhile in a different hallway similarly lined with lights and sirens, a lone Eevee was running as fast as she could, a cuff link still attached to her left front paw and the small chain links made a ringing sound as they hit the floor. Another Galactic Grunt and his two Zubats were pursuing her.

"Doesn't matter where you run inside here, we'll be able to find out where you are. Don'cha want to see your mommy and daddy again?"

The little Eevee choked back tears as she ran. She still pictured her Vaporeon mother and Glaceon father, both of whom were held in different cells than she was. She didn't have enough time to save them before the alarms started blaring, and that angered her. She suddenly jumped upward and spun around to the grunt and his two pokemon and unleashed a Shadow Ball from her mouth, hitting one of the Zubats and causing an explosion and creating a lot of smoke. She then landed and continued running down the hallway.

"*cough cough* Oh, you little…" the grunt said through gritted teeth as he struggled to see through the smoke. Once the smoke cleared, he saw the Eevee was gone and one of his Zubats was knocked out. "Brat." Was all he could say as he withdrew his defeated Zubat and continued running back down the hallway to find her.

The little Eevee turned around one corner, then another, but all of the hallways looked the same. She knew she had to keep moving to avoid being caught again by the humans, but she had no idea where to go to get out of the building. She then saw a large door off to her right closing slowly. She darted into it just before it completely shut; leaving her in a massive dark room with nothing but the gap under the door she entered from providing light. The ringing of her chain echoed in the large room as she slowly neared the door again, risking a look at what was going on outside. Several humans charged by immediately, causing her to flinch and jump back quickly before looking back into the hall. A small set of clawed feet then passed by in the opposite direction, a Sneasel that was inside the same cell she was, followed by another grunt yelling at the ice-type as he ran by. The Eevee then stepped back from the door and walked further into the massive room. She walked softly and slowly, so as not to make a whole lot of noise. She saw the faint outlines of boxes piled up into tall towers as she walked, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dark.

_*Plenty of space to hide in here.* _she thought, _*But nowhere to go. I'm stuck.*_

She then suddenly heard something shuffle or shift further inside the room. She immediately began sneaking towards whatever made the noise, ready to fight it if she had to. All of her senses began to become hyperactive: her vision was crisp and clear, she felt her heart pounding and her paw pads echoed the beat, she began to pick up another scent. The scent was that of a pokemon, which caused her to relax slightly. When she rounded the corner she heard the shuffling sound from, she was met with a fist just inches from her face. She looked past to see a Meditite, another cellmate, eyes wide and in panic. They both then heard the heavy doors of the room begin to open again. They both glanced at each other and nodded, almost knowing what the other was thinking, and began to climb a nearby tower of boxes to hide in. When they neared the top, the metal doors finished opening with a large "clank" and the room suddenly became bright with lights lining the ceiling. Meditite peeked around the boxes to see two Team Galactic grunts enter with a Stunky, Zubat, and a Houndour.

"Security said there's something moving inside here." A male voice said.

"Got it. Houndour, Zubat, seek it out." A second male said.

Both Meditite and Eevee gave unsure looks to each other, before Meditite continued climbing and Eevee followed. The stack of crates they were climbing was 15 feet tall, and when they finally reached the top, they ducked inside as quietly as they could so as not to alert the grunts walking below. The Houndour, however, stopped at the location where they started climbing.

"Hmmm, no hole below, so it went upward." The second said as he looked up the tower of crates. "Zubat, flush it out with Supersonic."

Both Meditite and Eevee knew they were found and were about to jump out to another set of crates when both heard a pair of thumps on a segmented door on the far side of the entrance. The grunts heard it as well.

"That wasn't you was it?" The second grunt asked.

"No. It came from where you were." The first grunt said, whom was revealed to be still at the door they entered.

"No, it came from one of the outer doors…" The grunt below them said as he began walking to the doors with Houndour following.

Everyone in the room heard some more thumping, and it was getting louder as it continued. The grunt approaching the segmented doors then saw one suddenly begin denting inwards.

"Something's trying to break IN now." He said as he took a couple of steps back and readied his two pokemon.

"You serious?" The first grunt said as he ran toward the large doors with the Stunky.

The thuds continued to build until finally, the dented door tore open in the center with a loud "Crash!" letting in all of the cold weather outside. Two Machokes, a Medicham, and a Weavile all poured inside. The grunts immediately began fighting the Machokes, while the Medicham waited by the makeshift entrance and the Weavile snuck inside and looked around. Eevee and Meditite saw this as their break and jumped down from their hiding place. The Weavile immediately noticed them and saw their scared expressions.

"If you're escapees, head outside and find our boss, an Abomasnow. Stay together!" He said before bolting for the sliding doorway leading inside the building.

Both Meditite and Eevee did as they were told and made a break for the outdoors. One of the grunts noticed them from the ringing chain as soon as they passed.

"Look! There's the pokemon we were trying to find in here!" The Stunky's owner said.

"Well don't just stand there! Get them!" The other grunt said, focused more on the battle.

Both Machokes easily defeated the grunts' pokemon with their power and cut off their attempts to recapture the fleeing pair. They passed by the Medicham at the hole in the door.

"Keep going! Go!" She urged as they ran past into the snow.

Fortunately for Eevee and Meditite, the snow wasn't that high, and it was not snowing or windy. Both just kept running as straight as they could until finding the Abomasnow the Weavile told them about.

"You kids alright?" He said in an elderly voice as they ran toward him.

Both nodded. "Yeah, we were almost caught when those pokemon broke through." Meditite said.

"When we heard the commotion going on, we knew that this was the right time to come and rescue the pokemon in there." The Abomasnow said, "My name is Sage. I'm a Division Leader for the Rescue Team organization. We try to help as much of the wild pokemon as we can, especially from things like this."

"I-I wasn't given a name…" The Meditite said, "I was taken from my parents when I was born."

"I'm Icey." The Eevee said, "My whole family was captured. My mom and dad are still in there!"

"Easy, Icey. We're going to work and try to save as much of the pokemon in there as we can." Sage said, patting the Eevee on the head.

Icey just sat there and stared back at the building. Red lights pulsated from its windows, and she could still faintly hear the sirens. She suddenly saw the Weavile, Medicham, and both Machokes running back to Sage. Weavile was the first one back. He saluted Sage before speaking.

"I'm sorry Leader, all of the other cells were locked down and secured. I couldn't break through. We managed to find and rescue all of the escapees from the broken cell, though." He said as he motioned to the three other pokemon being held by the Machokes: a Sneasel, Smoochum, and Charmander. The Charmander's flame was dimming.

"That's going to have to do." Sage said with a hint of sadness. "Let's go before we have all of the humans in there chasing us."

"No…" Icey quietly said before being picked up by the Abomasnow.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your parents this time." He whispered as they all began running away from the Team Galactic building. "Next time we try this, we'll save more. I promise."

Icey began choking up again as a couple of warm tears trickled down her fur. She shook her head, trying to be strong. She then remembered what Sage said about the Rescue Team: they protect the wild pokemon.

"I… uhm… I want to join." She said, "I want to help get my mom and dad back."

"Let's get you and the rest healed first." Sage said, "Then we'll see about you joining."

Icey once again looked back as the building faded in the distance. Once it was out of sight, she felt more at ease and her body suddenly became very tired. Darkness began taking up her vision as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> Icey was made by my cousin, Asia. I know, Team Galactic never had a building in a snowy area, but considering the size of criminal organizations like this, it made more sense for them to have a few secluded secrets. Division Leader Sage the Abomasnow was named because the upper half of an Abomasnow looks like an enlightened old man, full of wisdom and experience.


	3. Chapter 1S

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon and all related characters, moves and locations are copyrighted to Nintendo and Game Freak.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Cataclysm of Sinnoh<strong>

**Chapter 1S**

Morning had just arrived to the forests just north of Pastoria City. Within a treehouse just inside the forest, an Eevee was awakening from his sleep.

"Ugh, morning already?" He muttered to himself "I didn't seem that long sin-"

"Since you came back from your nightwalk?" A Mightyena interrupted as he entered the room, his face showing disappointment.

"What! H-how did you…" The Eevee said, stunned.

"I saw you as you were returning, Shadow. You forget that I thrive in the dark."

"Oh…" The Eevee known as Shadow said as he lowered his head.

"You know what your mother would say if she knew this." The Mightyena said as he sat next to Shadow.

"Mom…" Shadow said as he imagined his Vaporeon mother angry. "S-she doesn't know?"

"Not yet. She won't ever know if you want to make a deal with me." The Mightyena said, smirking.

"A… a deal? You're letting me go?" Shadow asked as he jumped in front of his father, tail wagging with anticipation.

"Yes, but you're going to be the one getting the berries this morning."

"That's it? Dad, you're the best!" Shadow said as he unexpectedly jumped on his father, almost knocking him over.

"Easy there, buddy. Better start getting ready." The Mightyena said as he got back up and exited the room.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief after his father left. He put on his onyx-colored crescent moon pendant, grabbed the basket- which was almost too big for him to carry- and bolted out the door and headed further into the forest toward Lake Valor. His father chuckled to himself as he stood at the doorway.

"It really worked, Volke." A Vaporeon said as she approached the Mightyena.

"It worked _this_ time, Aqua. I don't think it's going to stop that behavior, though."

"Well, he _did_ get it from his father." Aqua said as she nudged him.

"We both know he's going to go for a swim in Valor when he gets there. Guess where he got _that_ from?" Volke shot back, which caused both to start laughing.

Shadow jogged through the forest with a smile on his face. He already knew where to go, since his father told him where to get the healthiest berries. The forest suddenly ended and before him stood the majesty of Lake Valor, rumored home of Azelf- legendary pokemon of willpower. He walked along the lakeside for a while until he came upon a faintly worn pathway. He followed that path to find the berry trees his father had told him about. He collected several of the Pecha, Oran, Cheri, and Chesto berries along with one Sitrus berry. Once he started dragging the basket to head back home, he remembered that a certain someone also lives in the area near the lake. This made him nervous as he started walking faster along the lakeshore, basket in tow. His suspicions were confirmed when a familiar voice rang out.

"Back in our territory again, eh Shadow?"

Shadow looked left of him toward the forest to see a Raichu. Behind the Raichu stood a Golduck and a Shuppet. All three were smirking as they approached the slightly scared Eevee. The Raichu then noticed the basket of berries.

"Looks like you've got yourself a pretty good payout there, Shadow." He said, "I'll tell you what: you give us a fair share of those berries you got there, and we'll let you go like nothing ever happened."

"No way! I worked hard for these. Plenty of berry plants around here, you guys can get your own." Shadow spat back before resuming his walk back home.

"You know… it doesn't work like that." The Raichu growled before unleashing a Thunderbolt from his cheeks, striking the ground in front of the Eevee.

Shadow was slightly shocked from the sudden attack, but quickly regained his composure. He removed the rope he was using to pull the basket and faced the Raichu. Raichu whispered something to his followers and they stayed back while he took several steps forward, grinning. Shadow's face switched from slightly scared to one of determination.

"You sure you wanna fight?" Raichu taunted, "You know you can't win."

Shadow stayed silent as he slowly shifted toward and around the still grinning Raichu. Once he felt he was close enough, he lunged forward in a Tackle. Raichu, however, leaned back and brought both fists forward, as if to punch him with both arms. This caused Shadow to stop and bring his head down as if to brace for impact. Instead of hitting him, Raichu instead hit the ground immediately in front of Shadow, sending pebbles his way and causing him to flinch more. Raichu then immediately followed up by spinning around and slamming the Eevee with his long tail (Slam), sending his victim rolling away along the ground. Shadow was quick to get up, but slow to reset his stance.

"Was that first attack… Fake Out? And I fell for it." Shadow whispered to himself as he readied himself.

Raichu was suddenly already in his face as he was hit with a Quick Attack, sending him sliding back a few more feet closer to the lakeshore.

"No good, he's way too fast for me." He cursed to himself before getting hit with another Quick Attack. "I've gotta… strike back."

He quickly regained his footing just before the rocky lakeshore and looked up to see Raichu running really quickly at him again. Shadow managed to dodge this time, but Raichu followed up by swinging his tail and hitting Shadow back inland. Shadow was slightly slower to get back up this time, but managed to see Raichu Quick Attacking him again. He jumped to his right to dodge the Quick Attack and managed to use Bite to grab a hold of the end of Raichu's swinging tail. Raichu grunted in pain as the Bite sunk in, and started swinging his tail randomly to get the Eevee to release. Once he swung his tail upward, Shadow let go of the tail and flew upwards for a few seconds before unleashing a Shadow Ball from his mouth. The Shadow Ball impacted the Raichu's head while he was looking up to search for the Eevee. Shadow landed from his attack near his basket and watched the smoke cloud he created. The smoke quickly cleared showing an angry Raichu glaring at him.

"You little punk, you're really going to pay for that." He growled before unleashing a massive Thunderbolt.

Shadow dodged the Thunderbolt, which impacted the ground slightly behind where he was formerly standing and made a small explosion.

The explosion from the Thunderbolt alerted two other pokemon- a Lucario and a Houndour- walking inside the forest, and they instinctively went towards the source of the sound. Upon reaching the forest's edge, they ducked behind a tall bush to observe what was happening.

Raichu again tried to hit Shadow with a Quick Attack, but it was dodged with a short hop to one side before immediately following with a Tackle to the Raichu's side. Raichu then used Slam with his tail to swat away the Eevee, but he once again grabbed hold of the large end of the tail with Bite. Raichu then tried to smash the Eevee into the ground, but only smashed his own tail into the ground when Shadow released his Bite and was thrown down the shoreline.

"This battle isn't fair at all." The Houndour whispered from the bushes. "We should help that Eevee."

"Not yet." The Lucario quietly replied, "The Eevee doesn't look like he's in any real danger yet. In fact, this is looking like the human story of David and Goliath."

Raichu stayed where he was and examined the Bite marks on his tail for a bit before searching for the Eevee, whom was getting up slowly and shaking off all the dust from sliding along the lakeshore. Raichu immediately noticed him and fired a Thunderbolt from his cheeks. Shadow immediately, almost instinctively, used Dig to escape the electric attack. Raichu stood there, amazed that the Eevee had disappeared before looking around him to try and find his target. A few seconds passed before the ground underneath the Raichu began to give away. He instinctively jumped back a foot to see what was happening before Shadow erupted from underground and slammed into the Raichu's stomach with his head. The Raichu clutched his stomach and staggered backwards while Shadow reentered the hole and went back underground.

"Sneaky little punk" The Raichu said as he recovered, "but now I know your trick."

Raichu then walked up to the hole he was attacked from and prepared to launch a Thunderbolt into the hole when Shadow burst out of the ground behind him. Raichu whipped around to see Shadow hit him again in the stomach area. Shadow then flew upwards after the attack and unleashed a Shadow Ball from his mouth, which struck the staggering Raichu in the head and sent him sliding backwards on his back. Shadow landed from his attack and resumed his attack stance, panting from exhaustion. When the Raichu didn't immediately get back up, he whispered a "Yess" to himself before walking back to his berry-filled basket. Both Golduck and Shuppet recovered from their shock and ran toward the Raichu. Just as they reached the Raichu, he began to slowly get back up. Rage in his eyes, he saw the Eevee walking away from him.

"Hey!" He screamed, which caused the Eevee to stop and turn back toward him, "This isn't over yet. We WILL get those berries!"

Both Golduck and Shuppet began moving toward the now slightly scared Eevee. Raichu gritted his teeth as he stood back up before moving with them.

"Now's the time." Lucario said to the Houndour next to him as they both jumped over the bush and onto the battlefield.

"Surely it doesn't take three pokemon to bully a single Eevee?" The Lucario said as he stood between the three attackers and Shadow. The Houndour had ran up to Shadow and stood by his side.

"Out of our way. You're not involved in this." The Raichu spat, while the Golduck subtly stepped backward.

The Lucario turned his head, showing his closed right eye with a scar running over it, and frowned. "I'm making it my business. Your Golduck friend already seems to know who I am."

Raichu looked back to see Golduck shuffling back, slightly afraid. "Raichu… That's Luc." He quietly said, "He's the leader of the Rescue Division around here. None of us can beat him. Let's just go."

Knowing who the Lucario was caused the Shuppet to become afraid of him also. Raichu looked back at the Lucario, his eyes showing a mix of shock, fear, and rage. "Fine. Let's go." He said through gritted teeth before leading the Shuppet and Golduck back into the forest.

Lucario observed them walking into the forest to make sure they didn't try any sneak attacks before turning back to the now-relieved Eevee and smiled. The Houndour took the opportunity to speak to Shadow.

"Wow, Eevee, you were awesome out there! I watched as you took on that Raichu. You know some pretty awesome attacks." He said, excitedly.

"Wait… you were watching me? Why didn't you help?" Shadow asked as he looked up at the approaching Lucario.

"Because you first had to be in trouble in order for us to help." The Lucario explained, "You kept yourself mostly composed and made opportunities for yourself. I'm actually impressed. You have a name, young Eevee?"

"My name? It's Shadow. I live nearby, and I was getting these berries for my parents."

"I really wanted to help! My name's Doom!" The Houndour spoke up as they began walking with Shadow back to his home.

"He was renamed because he was a troublemaker at his clan." The Lucario said before letting out a short laugh. "My name's Luc. I lead the local Rescue Division. I'd actually like to talk to you and your parents when we get there. Is that ok?"

"Yea, sure." Shadow simply said as they reentered the forest.

As they continued walking through the forest, Doom and Shadow engaged in some small talk, while Luc walked silently behind them observing the scenery. When they reached Shadow's house, they all saw a Vaporeon outside using her Water Gun to sprinkle water over a flower garden at the front of the house. Luc and Doom remained outside the home.

"I'm back, mom!" Shadow said as he dragged the basket inside.

"There you are, Shadow. I was starting to wonder if something happened." She said before noticing Luc and Doom. "Are these some new friends of yours?"

"Kind of." Luc replied, "Are you Shadow's mother?"

"Yeah, my name's Aqua. Is there some sort of a problem?"

"Oh, no. Quite the opposite. I'd like to talk to you and your mate about Shadow." Luc said as Shadow exited the house and began playing with Doom.

Before the Vaporeon could call him, Shadow's Mightyena father emerged from the house. Luc looked surprised, as did Shadow's father, Volke.

"Luc, is that really you? It's been ages!" Volke said as he approached the Lucario and Vaporeon.

"It has been a long time. I remember you saying you were settling down and having a family. Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about Shadow." Luc replied.

"Are you sure he's not in trouble?" Aqua immediately asked

"No, no, I actually found Shadow while he was in a battle with a Raichu." Luc began

"What!" Both Aqua and Volke shouted in unison, which caused Shadow and Doom to stop playing and listen in.

"That's not the point. He was protecting the berries he got for you two. He actually won over the Raichu trying to bully him." Luc continued, which got a relieved sigh from the Vaporeon and Mightyena, "Your son has some strength and talent, and seeing that his father was one of my trusted comrades, I can see why."

"Kind words from Luc? Never thought I'd see the day." Volke said jokingly, causing Luc to chuckle.

"Now for the reason I'm here." Luc said in a serious tone. "I'd like to ask Shadow to join my Rescue Division."

"R-Really?" Aqua said, which was echoed by Shadow

"I mean it. The region is pretty big, and we're always looking for new skilled pokemon to join." Luc said to the young Eevee.

"It's fine with me. I know you'll take good care of him." Volke answered, smiling

"Well… since Volke knows you and he's ok with it, then it's ok with me too." Aqua said

"Well then, Shadow, you and Doom will come with me to the HQ. We'll get you signed in."

After an emotional departure from his parents, Shadow began travelling with Doom and Luc to the Division HQ: A set of treehouses hidden in the forests northwest of Pastoria City.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span> Shadow was created by me. Despite currently only making appearances in this chapter, I decided to name his mother and father, to further drive the family/clan feel. Division Leader Luc's name, I hate to admit, is nothing more than a shortened form of the species name. It's pronounced "Luke" (like from Star Wars).

Since this is the final first chapter, I'd mind as well introduce the final Division Leader here. The leader of the Southwest Division is a Roserade named Ivy. Her name is based off of the Soul Caliber character Isabella Valentine (better known as Ivy) and will make appearances later on. Incomplete character Rose also is in the southwest division.


End file.
